


Spread Your Wings

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Birthday, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Flying, Gen, One Shot, Wingfic, Wings, Yohane - Freeform, idk what other tags to put lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Yoshiko was celebrating her birthday with her family and the rest of Aqours, but things took a sudden turn despite the initial cheer, as she cursed her misfortune for ruining what was supposed to be her special day. But was her day actually ruined?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Spread Your Wings

The midnight skies of Numazu were full of sparkling stars shining from a million light years away, with the crescent-shaped moon faintly illuminating the town. Standing alone on the rooftop of an apartment complex was Yoshiko Tsushima, or rather, Yohane, as she prefers to be called. Her magenta eyes were keenly gazing around, admiring the beauty of this small seaside town from the rooftop. The cold night winds were blowing against her dark blue hair, still neatly tied to a side bun. There was no reason a young teenager like her should even be there this late at night, but the self-proclaimed fallen angel had something else lingering on her mind that brought her upstairs.

Far from prying eyes, she slowly jutted out majestic raven black wings from her shoulder blades, though it did take her some time to figure out how to do so as she was still new to this. She still wondered how she even managed to cram her enormous wings inside her back, but she supposed that mortal science cannot really explain how supernatural beings work. But then, she never thought that she would be one herself, she always thought that her fallen angel persona was just a product of her imagination, deeply embedded into her personality. As she finished pulling out her wings to its full extent, she slowly made her way to the edge of the rooftop, while reminiscing the events that happened earlier today that shook her life upside down.

\----

She was celebrating her birthday in her apartment with not just her family, but also her friends from Uranohoshi. She was just a first-year student who had been there for only a couple of months, but it was impressive how she managed to form a friendly bond with not just her fellow freshmen, but also, with students from other years, under the guise of Aqours. Despite their wildly differing personalities, they managed to stick together even in hard times, and are always there for each other. Some might say that Aqours are not just a mere school idol group, but also a group of friends who would support each other to find their own radiance. Despite the apparent lack of space as a result of trying to cram 8 more people in the same apartment, Yoshiko had never felt more happier as this time around, she was able to celebrate her birthday with more than just her family. Despite the excitement, there was a slight sense of uneasiness on her body throughout the day, like something was swelling from her insides. She guessed it must’ve been her bad luck, but she won’t let it ruin her special day.

After all, she did start off her day by waking up from a rather bizarre yet vivid dream, centred around her fallen angel fantasies. Her alter ego sometimes gets carried away into her dreams, but this one felt a little bit too real for her, as if they were memories from her past life or so. And she could recall the entire dream quite well compared to other vivid dreams she ever had. She shrugged it off as just one of those weird dreams, after all, they don’t really mean anything, do they? She doesn’t want her birthday to be marred by her abysmal luck, especially for a birthday where she gets to celebrate with people outside her family as well.

Fortunately for Yoshiko, her friends are very supportive of her despite her split personality, and what better way to show that than with a delicious cake that was specially made for her? Apparently, You, with the help of others, baked her a delicious strawberry cake, completely coated in thick dark chocolate glaze, and to top it all off, an assortment of demonic-themed cake decorations on the top. Her parents and her friends wished her and sang in unison for her birthday, the lit candle being blown away once the singing ended. Being the birthday girl, she had dibs on the cake, and oh dear, one bite in and it’s already enough to make a fallen angel ascend back to the heavens.

The girls shared their enjoyment over cake with delight, but still needing to keep in mind of their noise levels, they wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbours. Yoshiko, being the highlight of the day, took great pleasure in knowing how grateful she is to have friends like them. As happy as she was though at that moment, she seems to be having some trouble trying to shrug off that uncomfortable feeling she had since the morning. The feeling intensified throughout her whole body at each passing second, it felt like her skin was starting to crack somehow. Moments later, she may have reached the breaking point when she suddenly rushed to the bathroom, the doors violently shut and locked. The others were taken aback from such a drastic change in behaviour, but nobody could tell how Yoshiko was feeling on her insides, it felt as if she could explode at any given moment.

And so she did.

A faint boom can be heard when everyone else had already rushed to the bathroom, her worried mother taking the lead, standing just in front of the door. The woman tried to open the locked door forcibly, but to no avail. With no keyholes to peek through, she had to lay down on the floor, peeking from under the door. The moment she locked her eyes to the inside, she broke contact instantaneously, moving her head somewhere else. What she saw inside was horrifyingly indescribable, she swore if she stared at it any longer, her eyes would go blind. At the sight of it, her daughter’s friends became extremely curious, and one of them even attempted to do the same but was stopped shortly when they all heard a voice eerily piercing through their souls.

“Please don’t, not yet…”

There was no mistaking on whose plea it was, but it was so surreal listening to Yoshiko’s voice sounding so familiar yet disturbingly freakish in a way. The voice resonated deeply within their insides, piercing not just their ears but their souls. They then waited outside patiently upon heeding her request, and it wasn’t until a couple minutes later that the next move was made, when they could hear a rapid click, implying that the door had been unlocked. Her mother opened the door carefully, and when the room finally revealed itself to the light, the entire group was completely stunned, mouths were gaping on what their eyes had just witnessed. Mirrors were cracked, tiles were broken, the entire bathroom is a complete mess, in need of a costly repair that’d put a dent in the family’s budget.

But the focus wasn’t on the bathroom at all, but rather who’s inside of it. A young teenager sat there as confused as the others, with wings black as night attached on her back. She was only covered with a towel, and even then, she couldn’t properly wrap herself around it because of the wings. A few tears were shed from the winged woman’s eyes, but the rest couldn’t figure out if her tears were of joy or sadness, they wouldn’t know what to exactly feel when what you thought was just make-believe suddenly turns out to be real. In a way, this would certainly cast away the Yohane doubters, but she herself never thought that it would be real too, she had been very self-aware of her chuunibyou tendencies lately, she knew how none of this could be real, until today at least. Her caring mother slowly approached her, and gently hugged her, trying to comfort her from all the confusion. The girl had been quiet since the reveal, only to break the silence when she felt more comfortable, though she still stammered when she spoke,

“I-I think I broke my vessel.”

\----

Looking back, she never thought it would come to this, especially on her birthday, nonetheless. She supposed that it might be that she’s old enough to the point her so-called human vessel could not support herself any longer, and out comes her true form. Her initial form was horrifyingly otherworldly, she had to double check with the remains of the mirror, before it eventually shattered into more pieces under her hellish aura. It took her some time to change her form back to the Yoshiko we all knew of, but at that moment she knew that her life would never be the same again. Despite the resemblance, she’s no longer encased within a vessel, and for her, she felt somewhat more powerful, like nothing could ever hurt her anymore. Of course, the repercussions of having a fallen angel even existing on earth in the first place would be rather tremendous, and the world would definitely change if word got out. While there was a slight tinge of happiness amidst her confusion, knowing how her fantasies are now realized, she still feels uncertain about her place in the world, now that she had awakened her true form. She was slightly afraid that she would not just change her life, but also the course of human existence.

As mentioned before, she was extremely grateful to be blessed with a caring family and a supportive circle of friends. At first, she was afraid that they would call her a freak or something along those lines when they saw her with wings, but instead, they gave her assurances that they still love her, and if anything, it just makes their lives more colourful and radiant. Not many can say they were in a school idol group with a legit fallen angel, can they? Some even joked on how they knew about it from the start, while some was already contemplating on how to integrate her winged form in a performance.

Already standing on the edge of the rooftop, she looked down to the ground, before looking back up to the starry skies. She never thought it would be this high, but here she was. Ever since her childhood, there was something she had always dreamt of doing, something that never evaded her thoughts whenever she daydreams. The ability to be as free as a bird, roaming in the skies, gazing to the world below while battling gravity would certainly be a dream come true for her. After all, what are her wings there for, other than to fly?

She slowly flapped her wings, testing the waters before going on to something more ambitious. After all, she only got these extra pair of limbs very recently, and she haven’t used it for its function yet. Once she got the hang of it, the wings swished rapidly, sending its host airborne, floating just a couple metres above the rooftop.

The look on her face was filled with disbelief and joy at the same time. All this time, longing to be somewhere up the skies, she thought she would never be up there in this manner. At any moment she was sure that this is just one of her crazy dreams and she would inevitably wake up soon, but deep inside, she knows this is too real for it to be a dream. It felt so weird when her feet weren’t touching the ground, but she’s already liking the sensation. What else are you supposed to do when your fantasies would come to life like this?

Enough levitating she thought. With wings like these, she should be doing more than just flying still. She decided that it’s time to take her wings for a test drive, and her first destination would be Uchiura.

Without further ado, she made her way southbound, flapping her wings like on those videos she saw of how birds fly in physics class. She figured the same technique applies here, though it may take her some time to perfect it, as she was still struggling to figure out how quick her wings need to flutter to maintain stability. At this point, she was already a distance above the oceans, leaving Numazu behind, but her flight was still slightly shaky, like an airplane going through a turbulence. The cold winds were strong that night, which could be too much effort for someone who’s still a novice. While still excited, she was slightly scared that the winds would be too much for her and that she would screw up her trajectory and head straight into the cold waters, but with her kind of misfortune, she wouldn’t put it past her to do so.

And maybe, she should learn to not speak of the devil too much.

Her lack of focus made her lost her lift, and as her body was aiming headfirst into the blue seas, she violently flapped her wings hoping to regain her lift, but like an aircraft that stalled, there was no way she could get back up to the skies.

She closed her eyes upon impact, scared to death that this would be the end of her. At least she would’ve died doing what she wanted to do the most, though she would feel extremely sad for the people close to her losing someone dear to the ocean. However, when she opened her eyes, her vision was met by the sea creatures that reside here. Oh yeah, she completely forgot how she could see better in the dark now, quite befitting for a fallen angel, but what she didn’t expect was for her to still be conscious underwater, and more importantly, was she even breathing? She realised that she had been ‘holding’ her breath for quite some time, well, ‘holding’ as in not breathing at all. Even if she tried to do so, she would only get water inside, which isn’t exactly what she wanted. She realised that she needed to think of herself less like the human Yoshiko and more like the fallen angel Yohane, after all, her humanity had been shredded away in the incident, so maybe it would be kind of foolish to think of her like how she was before. But then, there are still many aspects of her new form that she couldn’t quite grasp yet, and trial and error is one way to find out she supposed.

Despite all that, her spirit wasn’t broken yet. Determined to rise again like a phoenix, she focused entirely on her body as she took a leap towards the water surface, and with a huge downstroke of her wings, she managed to find herself airborne again, maintaining her lift by continuously flapping them. She also realised that she was almost there already, she could already see the houses along the bay, and Mari’s family hotel chain at Awashima on the other side. It only took her a couple of minutes to get here, much faster than her usual bus trip. She would never be late for school again if she could just fly as her commute, but she would need to cut up two openings on the back of her uniform, or her wings would just tear it up instead.

More confident than ever, she continued her flight, her wings already starting to dry up thanks to its continuous rapid motion. The chill of the night felt so fresh on her face, as she made her way just off the beach where they would practice sometimes. And speaking of practice, she flew to a higher altitude, heading towards the hill that houses their school. It felt so surreal looking at these familiar places from up above (satellite view doesn’t count), and if she could spread this type of joy to others she would. Maybe when she feels confident enough, she could try picking up one of her friends to fly along with her, though she needed to be sure that she could get a strong yet safe grip on whoever her target would be.

She then took off towards the island across the bay, where a few of her friends live. The hotel mentioned before looked so imposing compared to the other few mostly wooden builds in the area, Kanan’s family shack included. A quick fly-by above the island showed how much greenery there is on the island, so she slowly glided her way down to take a closer look of it. She felt so close to nature, flying just above the tallest of trees, and even got to see some wild animals roaming around.

It had only been several minutes since she took off from her apartment, and with much time left, sleeplessness, and an ecstatic feeling, she dashed northwest towards the capital. Unlike the slower pace she flew when she cruised along the bay, she decided to find out how fast she could go. Her flapping became more rapid until she reached her maximum speed, when she then left her wings outstretched on both sides as she soared high above the skies. It did take her a while before she got a glimpse of the streetlights from where the urban sprawl starts to appear in the metropolitan area, and these lights got denser and more concentrated the closer she was to central Tokyo. As she got there, she was completely awestruck by how all the buildings and skyscrapers look from up above, it certainly was a different view than looking at it from down below. The city lights captivated her, brightening up the area even in the wee hours. She kept a considerable distance from the city to stay unnoticed, the world would lose their marbles if she went viral or something. Though, it could actually boost her streams’ viewership she jokingly thought.

Her adventure does not stop here though. With the adrenaline keeping her awake like she’s on caffeine, she might as well go try conquering the tallest peak of Japan that always appeared in the background of Numazu’s landscape, or better yet, way exceed all of that. She made her way back to the direction from where she came from, even crossing paths with an airplane while on her way (she hoped everybody inside was fast asleep, or at least nobody pulled out their phones yet), only changing her trajectory once she saw Mount Fuji. As the terrain got higher, so did she, flying upwards almost parallel to the rising ground below. She did so for several minutes before finally reaching the peak, with her wings still flapping as her feet barely touched the peak. She did a 360 degree turn, admiring the panoramic view her homeland has to offer, the beautiful greenery and the clear blue seas, small quaint villages and huge metropolises, there was indeed a little bit of everything to be seen, and seeing them all from the highest peak of this land made the experience more sweeter.

But do you know what would make it even sweeter? She figured that oxygen’s probably optional for her based on her experience under the blue seas, so she decided to test her limits and explore a different kind of sea. She went into a steep dive upwards, hoping to reach out beyond the skies. She rose and rose till the blue tinge of the atmosphere gave way to the pitch-black vacuum of space, only illuminated by the distant stars and of course, the sun itself. She knew under normal circumstances, her lungs would just give out from the lack of air and she would be dead instantly for a myriad of reasons, but miraculously, here she is, wandering mindlessly in outer space, just outside the planet where she came from. She could see the many satellites orbiting it, the sun shining with its own radiance, and the moon, happy to help reflect the sunlight to the dark side of the earth. It was ultimately a surreal experience to observe all this from space with her very own eyes, and how she even got here in the first place, never in her life had she thought that she could just fly beyond the atmosphere without protection. But she supposed her magic is already the protection she needed, and it showed to be enough.

All great adventures would have to come to an end, and even though she had already awakened her inner fallen angel, it’s always a pleasant feeling to lay down on a comfortable bed while getting completely absorbed in her dreams. She dove back towards Numazu, bracing the fiery re-entry, and cooled herself down before landing on the rooftop. She botched her landing though, a slight misstep while she was still in motion made her almost roll on the hard concrete. She needed to be more graceful while descending, she supposed she would need to work on that sometime soon. But for now, after hours spent in the skies, it’s time for her to venture into a different sky, all from the comfort of her bedroom. She concealed her wings inside her back, and made her way back home, still in disbelief on what she had just done. For a birthday girl, she really had outdone herself in celebrating it with a bang, and speaking of birthdays, there was only one thought that was circulating on her mind as she tries to sleep.

“This has got to be the best birthday gift ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) birthday datenshi yohane!
> 
> funny thing is, i actually finished this one-shot just in time for her birthday, only to forget that i haven't made an ao3 account yet, so i had to wait for a while lmao. guess yohane's bad luck is rubbing on me.
> 
> apologies if my writing seem a bit clumsy too, ~~i definitely did not let this fic stay dormant in ms word for a month until like 5 days before her birthday, haha nope.~~  
>  if you like this fic, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> ~~and damn i kinda suck at making synopsis~~


End file.
